The half and half!
by crAzyweirdAbnokshis1
Summary: This story is about a 15 year old girl who has to decide between the life of the dead or living, when she is sent to a boarding school in order to find her soulmate! Better than sound please read!
1. Chapter 1 the half & half

_**Okay so one night I had this really weird dream, and I thought it sounded pretty cool so I wrote it down. But I'm not shure how it is for a story. So PLEASE tell me if I should continue it as a story** **or just keep it in my head as a dream. PLEASE TELL ME, i need help!!! :( Thanks you bery moooch!!! heheh!!**_

* * *

Chapter 1 : The Nightmare!!!

I woke up to the smell of breakfast. I was a little surprised to find it appetizing considering that I was have Zombie half Vampire. Lately I had been leaning toward the Zombie side more. My father wanted me to be a vampire like the rest of the family so that it would be easier To protect me. I was born a vampire but like all the rest of the vampire's daughters once you turn fifteen you would have the opportunity to either be a vampire or a Zombie. I didn't really care which one I was, they were both such nice groups of people. Anyways the more sunlight you got, the more human food you ate, and the more you hung out with Zombie's the more you would become one. But to be a vampire you had to drink blood more often than usual, stay out of the sunlight more often, and find your true love! I mean sheesh, you think it is hard enough drinking the red stuff, how are you supposed to stay out of the sunlight while looking for your true love??

So as you can see turning fifteen was not something I had appreciated and turning sixteen was something I was dreading even more!

I slowly crawled out of bed and moved toward the shower hoping to get the smell of breakfast out of my nose. Unlike most stories and movies Vampires could eat all the food they wanted……once they went through the change.

After taking a shower I moved to my closet and got out a pair of yellow skinney jeans and a black tank top. Then I put on my balck and white KangaRoo's and headed down stairs.

" Good Morning November, how did you sleep?" my mom asked

" Ok I guess, I mean it was just like any other night!" I told my mom

I quickly grabed a apple and my jacket that was sitting on the chair next to the table and headed towards the front door.

"November were do you think you are going?" my dad askes

" Oh, I'm just going over to stacies!" I reply

"I don't think so me and you mother need to talk to you, would you please come sit down?" – dad

"Uh, sure dad whats up?" I ask a little confuzled. I mean I couldn't be in trouble I had been turning in all my work at school, getting good grades, behaving myself , and I had even been keeping my room clean.

"As you well know since you turned Fifteen you have had to go through the change."-dad

" Yes, I know dad, and I also know that I need to be vampire" – me

" Yes, well you see that is the thing darling. You have been spending a lot of time outside and you have been eating more often." – mom

" Okaaaayyy" – I said a little suspiciously

"So in order to help you me and your mother have made a decision." – dad

" Your going to boarding school" my mom and dad say simultaneously

"WHAT!?!" I scream "You can't do this to me. I have friends and the school year isn't even over yet. I promise I will stay out of the sun more often and I will drink more blood, just PLEASE don't send me to BOARDING SCHOOL" With that I run out of the house and to the park. I couldn't bealive it. My parents were sending me to boarding school.

And I leave tomarrow.


	2. Chapter 2 Packing!

**Hey peoples I am SO SORRY IT TOOK ME SOOOOO LONG TO UPDATE!!! I started this new school and The first week we go camping. I should be able to update more often, but I can't make any promises. Anyways theese chapter isn't very exciting but I had to put in sum details. I promise next chapter will be more exciting!!!!~ love you all ......... REVIEWWWWW!!!!! please?**

* * *

Chapter 2: Packing!!!

A couple of hours later I slowly trudged my way to the steps of my front door. I had been at the park and it was now about 3 in the after noon. I just couldn't clasp my mind around the fact that my parents were sending me away to boarding school. I mean I now my father wants me to be a vampire but how could he do this to me? This was just pure torture.

When I had finally opened the door I realized that nobody was home. I must not be that important (note sarcasm). I made my way up the stares and to my bedroom door. When I got there I saw a note taped to my door.

_Dear November, _

_We are sorry that we just sprang all of this news on you and didn't give you any time to say good bye to your friends. But your mother and I think it is best this way. We hope that you had fun today. We ran to the store to grab a few things. We will be back soon. We love you!_

_Mom & Dad _

When I finished reading the note I crumpled it in my hand and threw it in the trash can near my desk. I slowly looked around my room. It was not small but not huge either. I had a twin bed with black bedding on the left wall from the door, I had a window on the far wall opposite the door, and then on the wall opposite my bed I had a small desk and computer. Next to my desk I had a small couch and lamp. Then on the same wall as the door I had a sliding closet. The walls were painted purple and silver, and the furniture was black. It was all pretty simple but I loved it. Knowing that I was leaving tomorrow I decided I should probably start packing.

I walked in my room and went straight to my closet. I got out my suit case and threw it on my bed. Then I slowly started to grab my clothes and toss them one by one into my suitcase. I had finished my clothes and shoes and was just starting on my accessories when I heard the front door open and close. A couple of minuets later my mothers face appeared at the corner of my door. When she saw that I was packing a small smile appeared on her face.

"Hows the packing coming?" my mom asked.

"Okay I guess, I mean why do I have to go to boarding school? Why can't I just finish the year up here?" I whined.

"Because there are not enough people here and we need you to find your soulmate!" she explained. "Please try to understand sweetie, we love you and we just can't stand the thought of you not finding him"

"I know mom, please don't cry, I know you and dad love me, and you are doing all of this to help me" I replied, standing up and hugging my mom. When she had finally wiped away all of her tears she said good night and then left my room. I finished packing my stuff and picked out an outfit to where tomorrow. I then lined my luggage up along my sliding closet door and ran down stars to the kitchen. Since I hadn't eaten all day I was starving. I figured this might be my last solid food meal and decided to eat anything I wanted to.

I got out chocolate fudge, peanut butter, bread, marshmallows, and junior mints. I first put the peanut butter on, then the fudge and junior mints, and last the marshmallows. Then I went back to the fridge and got out a can of vanilla coke.

I ran up to my room with my sandwich and soda and jumped on my bed. Once I was settled in I turned on my TV and started to watch 300.

I finished the movie around midnight. I was exhausted and didn't feel like putting my dishes away so I placed them on the floor and crawled under my comforter. As I was falling asleep I kept thinking about my new school.


	3. Chapter 3: Planes and goodbyes!

Chapter 3: Wake up!

Beep………………Beep…………..Beep…………………BEEP!!!!!!!!!!

I slowly dragged my hand up and slamed it on my alarm clock. I did not want to wake up. I had to leave my home, my friends, and even my family.

I can't believe they are making me leave, I didn't do anything.

I HATE TH—

" Wake up sweetie, it's morning" my mom said cheerfully

, inturupting my silent rant.

"Nooooooooo, please my beds so warm" I whined. I know I am 15 now and it's a little childish to whine but at the moment I don't care.

" Nope, get up now!" mom said walking to the door. She stopped at the stairs and called over her shoulder, " I am making chocolate chip pancackes."

With that I jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom. Chocolate chip pancackes were my all time favorite breakfast.

************************************

About an hour later I was back up stairs in my room with a full stomach. My parents were being so nice to me, even letting me eat SOLID FOOD!!!!!!!! They hated it when I did it. But I was still mad at them, they were making me leave.

I ran into the bathroom and grabbed my toothbrush, comb, and toothpast. Then I ran back into my room and stuffed them in my bags. Once I was completely done packing I grabbed as may bags as I could and slowly made my way down the stairs to put them in the car. But when I went to take the last step on the bottom on the bottom I tripped and everything went flying from my hands. My dad came running in to check on the loud crashing noise and he instantly started to laugh. I hated it when people laugh at me. And with my dad it was worse. Falling down the stairs and landing flat on your face is not funny. IT HURTS.

So I slowly dragged my self off the floor and started to re-grab my bags. By now my dad had pulled himself together and was helping me.

" Sorry Nov. your facial expression was just so funny I couldn't hold it in." my dad apologized with a huge grin on his face.

( He is so mean) I thought silently to myself.

" Carful what you think Nov. at that new school, some people can read your mind……like me" my dad said grumbling the last part.

" Sure dad I will" I said

And with that he walked out the door and put my bags in the car.

I ran back up stairs to my room to make sure I had everything. Once I was positive I hadn't forgotten anything I ran back down stairs and hopped in the car.

About an hour later we were at the airport and my dad was getting my Tickets. Since I was traveling alone with the other students my parents weren't allowed to go past the luggage claim. Once we were in line and they were sure I was all set we said our goodbyes.

" don't forget its terminal C" my dad reminded me

" And get some gum so your ears don't pop" my mom said handing me a five dollar bill.

" Oh we love you sweetie" my dad said

" we'll see you during winter break, I love you" my mom said giving me a gentile hug and a kiss on the cheek

" I love you" my dad repeated giving me a hug as well

With our goodbyes said I took off my shoes and proceeded through the metal detector. Once I was all clear I waved good bye and made my way down the halls.

About 30 minuets much shoving and tons of running later I was on the plane and seated. I was seated next to the window and in the middle of the isle and happy about it. I hated the front and the back always smelled like the bathroom. The isle across from me was empty along with the seat next to me. The plane was going to take off in about 5 minuets and I was hopping my seating arrangements stayed the same.

But as luck would have it Fate seems to hate me. The last minuet before the plane took off right when they were about to shut the doors Three more boys jumped on the plane. They quickly conversed with the planes people and then gradually made there way down the isle.

The first boy had light blond hair with green eyes and pale skin ( he was probably vampire). Actually to tell you the truth they were all probably vampires because they were all unnaturally pale. The second boy had brown hair and blue eyes with tiny freckles here and there across his nose and cheeks. Finally the one in the very back of the trio had black hair that was spiked in the middle kind of like a Mohawk but only in the front. The rest of his hair fell around his face in a messy way. The tips were dyed red and his eyes were dark brown with a reddish hint to them. He had black skinny jeans on with vans. His shirt was a black button up and he wore a chain around his neck. One of his ears had a silver stud piercing.

When I first saw him I couldn't take my eyes off him. When they finally stopped walking I realized that they were right next to me. The blond and brunette boys were sitting in the isle across from me while the gorgeous mystery guy was standing talking to them. Noticing I was gawking at them I quickly turned my head and started to aimlessly look out the window. Eventually the black haired boy sat down in the seat next to me and the plane took off.

I never once looked up.


End file.
